


Il canto dei draghi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Gajeel e Natsu facessero i cantanti di strada?Scritta sentendo: 『マンティス▽クライシス』 “Mantis▽Crisis”. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLRJrNUmEPc.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 8. Cantanti di strada.





	Il canto dei draghi

Il canto dei draghi

 

Gajeel muoveva rapidamente le dita sulle corde della chitarra elettrica e muoveva a tempo la testa, facendo ondeggiare i disordinati capelli mori, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“ _Doki, Doki, Doki_ ” cantava Natsu. Fece il segno delle corna e le mosse davanti al viso, dimenava il bacino e i capelli rosa gli sferzava il viso. Mostro la lingua e si avvicinò il microfono alla bocca.

Gajeel era seduto su un sasso e batteva il piede a ritmo.

“Questa è una crisi, _master-sama_. Presto verrete divorata. Una mantide non può niente contro un drago” cantò Gajeel.

“Il battito del mio cuore mi ricorda che il tempo passa. Il fuoco che m’infiamma mi arde il cuore. Smettila di giocare con me” cantò Natsu.

Gajeel ghignò e si premette gli occhiali da solo contro il viso, in ombra sotto il capello a falde larghe.

Natsu alzò un braccio sopra la sua testa, muovendo l’indice.

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi si avvicinò e gettò una moneta in un cappello ai piedi di Natsu.

“Non sapevo che gli appartenenti alla gilda di Fairy Tail si fossero ridotti a fare i cantanti di strada” bisbigliò una ragazza con i corti capelli neri.

Un giovane con la cresta in testa ridacchiò.

“Musica e magia non sono così differenti per loro, basta che portano disordine in strada con qualcosa al limite della legalità” disse quest’ultimo.

Gajeel si sollevò gli occhiali e guardò negli occhi Natsu.

“Ti chiedo scusa per tutte le volte che non ho compreso completamente quello che volevi dirmi” cantò con voce roca e bassa.

Natsu socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso e si piegò in avanti.

“In questa vita che gira come una giostra, ho cercato di scendere. La _master-sama_ ci ha diviso, ma io ti chiedo scusa. Se il cielo non fosse stato così colmo di fulmini e veleno, io ti avrei raggiunto” cantò.

“Un cielo è troppo piccolo per due draghi, ma se non posso volare, restami accanto”. Cantò Gajeel, accelerando il ritmo della canzone.

Natsu iniziò a gridare al ritmo, saltellando sul posto. Una serie di fiamme si dipartirono dal suo corpo, avvolgendolo in dei giochi di luce ad anello.

“Preparati, mia signora delle mantidi, svelerò la tua natura. Non importa se dovrò affrontare tigri, demoni o dei, i draghi torneranno a ruggire” cantò Gajeel.

“Perché tu creda o no nella loro esistenza, le fate voleranno” cantò Natsu. Le loro voci si fondevano, amalgamandosi insieme alla musica.

Il sudore scivolava lungo il petto nudo di Gajeel, i muscoli di Natsu erano tesi. I respiri di entrambi e i loro battiti cardiaci erano accelerati.

Le gote di Natsu erano accaldate, mentre gli occhi di Gajeel erano liquidi.

Natsu indossava delle orecchie da coniglio sul capo e un body nero, su cui risaltava la sua sciarpa di scaglie di drago.

I pantaloni di tela e il cappello di Gajeel erano candidi, in contrasto con la sua pelle abbronzata e madida di sudore.

“Certo che la decenza in quella gilda non sanno nemmeno cos’è” ringhiò un anziano.

Un giornalista ridacchiò, mordicchiando una penna.

< Quei due sembrano stare insieme, sento odore di uno scoop che spezzerà il cuore a parecchie ragazze > pensò.

 


End file.
